


Finally, Everyone Was Working Together

by Pastafarian



Category: A Practical Guide to Evil - erraticerrata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastafarian/pseuds/Pastafarian
Summary: A poem/song about an AU Catherine Foundling, Black Queen, who collected all of the power sources and made them part of her story.
Kudos: 16





	Finally, Everyone Was Working Together

She stands before the Gates Serene, her armies flying black banners  
To each side her soldiers cold, green-skinned generals, planners  
The crown, the sword, and scale they fly  
For the Kingdom, Death will die

Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
Standing tall in her glory!  
Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
They stand before the Gates of Keter!

Dread the Empress, in victory bound, Heroes and Villains behind her  
Threshed as put in words of Grey; above, the crows of murder  
Spectre, spirits, and dead they strive  
Hate of Elves an army drives

Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
Standing tall in her glory!  
Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
They stand before the Gates of Keter!

Winter fallen and summer burned, both Crowns in her mantle have joined  
Their gates, portals opened wide, Arcadia’s strength purloined  
Wielded right, feather sword Contrite  
Staff, left, whispers right not might

Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
Standing tall in her glory!  
Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
They stand before the Gates of Keter!

Galleries of foes she’s bested torn and forged into thief-wrought tools  
Armies mustered out-thinking, out-planning her foes, those fools  
The West in line, East in order  
The Black Queen at the border

Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
Standing tall in her glory!  
Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
They stand before the Gates of Keter!

Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
Standing tall in her glory!  
Woe! Woe! To Queen and Foe!  
They stand before the Gates of Keter!


End file.
